


Astronaut-Simple plan

by Girlyfairly



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bulimia, Other, Songfic, autoflagelación, perfeccion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlyfairly/pseuds/Girlyfairly
Summary: "Ser humano es la soledad más terrible en el universo"
("Being human is the most terrible loneliness in the universe")
 A. A. Attanasio. 
----------
 
Cuando el reloj marca las 21h, todos deben regresar a sus habitaciones en la wammy's house. Pero una vez las puertas se cierran, para Near comienza su propio infierno. Encerrado en esas cuatro paredes, donde su único enemigo es alguien que no puede ver, pero si sentir, algo que cada vez lo hace perderse un poco más, hundirse en la desesperación de no ser lo suficientemente bueno en nada de lo que hace. Los gritos de su mente son algo que ya no puede opacar, lo convencen que es poca cosa, y él se ha dejado llevar.
Él no es perfecto, eso lo tiene claro.
 
Menciones leves de un pequeño desequilibrio mental (autoflagelacion y bulimia).
----------
 
Song-Fic
Astronaut-Simple Plan





	

 

 

_¿Alguien puede oírme?_   
_(Can anybody hear me?)_   
_¿O Estoy hablando conmigo mismo?_   
_(Or am I talking to myself?)_   
_Mi mente se está quedando vacía_   
_(My mind is running empty)_   
_En la busqueda de otra persona_   
_(In the search for someone else)_   
_que no vea a través de mí._   
_(Who doesn't look right through me.)_   
_Todo está tan estático en mi cabeza,_   
_(It's all just static in my head)_   
_¿alguien puede decirme por qué estoy solo como un satélite?_   
_(Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?)_

_Porque esta noche me siento como un astronauta_   
_('Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut)_   
_mandando un SOS desde esta cajita diminuta_   
_(Sending SOS from this tiny box)_   
_Y perdí la señal al despegar_   
_(And I lost all signal when I lifted up)_   
_ahora estoy atrapado aquí fuera y el mundo me ha olvidado_   
_(Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot)_   
_Por favor, ¿puedo bajar de aquí? porque estoy cansado de ir a la deriva dando vueltas y más vueltas_   
_(Can I please come down? (come down) 'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round))_   
_puedo bajar, por favor?_   
_(Can I please come down?)_

 

**Near's POV**

  
—No llores, Near. No llores.— me repito mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza, las agolpadas lágrimas comienzan a arder tras mis párpados, quemando por querer salir. Pero no puedo llorar, más bien, no quiero. Sí lloro, pierdo. Sí lloro, quedo a su merced. A la merced de mi mente que no parará hasta desesperarme, hasta que la cuchilla roce mi piel, o la cena regrese carbonizando mi garganta. Abrazo con fuerzas mis piernas mientras me encojo más en mi cama, araño mi piel, muerdo mis labios, golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared. Hago lo que sea, pero por favor, ¡Alguien cállelas de una puta vez!

—No, Mello. No soy mejor que tú.— el solo recordar al rubio fue suficiente para que la primera lágrima bajase flameando mi mejilla. Sé que él me odia, aunque eso no me importa. Lo que no soporto son sus razones. Me las hace saber a diario, ya sea en mi cara o a mis espaldas. Resumiendo, él dice que soy un presumido, que me creo perfecto y mucha cosa como para juntarme con los demás. ¡Ah, Mello!, no puedes estar más alejado de la realidad. Aunque, en algo tiene razón, evito la interacción con las demás personas, no quiero decir que jamás les hablo como diría el exagerado del rubio, pero no soy muy bueno para socializar. No sé cómo decir "te quiero", tampoco se me da el llorar frente a los demás, y no me siento cómodo cuando me abrazan por un largo rato. Pero de lo demás, no hay nada que envidiarme, no tengo nada qué presumir, ¿creerme perfecto?, ¡puf!, ¿perfecto?. Siempre dicen que la perfección no existe, pero yo estoy demasiado lejos de si quiera rozar esa palabra.

En cambio tú, Mello. Pareces pasártelo de lo lindo mientras tonteas con Matt, haces las cosas como se te da la regalada gana, y nadie puede decirte nada sobre lo que haces mal, porque aunque te lo dejen saber, no te importará, las seguirás haciendo de igual manera. A veces quisiera ser como tú, hacer las cosas que me gustan sin que me importe la opinión de los demás. Pero no puedo, y ni siquiera necesito las críticas de quienes me rodean para cohibirme, solo basta con que mi mente me recuerde lo patético que soy para abandonar cada sueño. Aunque claro, siempre continúo haciendo mi trabajo, porque es mi obligación hacerlo, pero siempre tengo miedo, tengo miedo a fallar, tengo miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno, tengo miedo a no ser lo que esperan que sea. ¿Irónico, no?. Envidias a un chico cuya mente es una mierda.

 

 

_Estoy sordo por el silencio,_   
_(I'm deafened by the silence)_   
_¿es por algo que he hecho?_   
_(Is it something that I've done?)_   
_Sé que hay millones,_   
_(I know that there are millions)_   
_no puedo ser el único que esté tan desconectado_   
_(I can't be the only one who's so disconnected)_   
_es tan diferente en mi cabeza,_   
_(It's so different in my head.)_   
_¿alguien puede decirme por qué estoy solo como un satélite?_   
_(Can anybody tell me why I'm lonely like a satellite?)_

_Porque esta noche me siento como un astronauta_   
_('Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut)_   
_mandando un SOS desde esta cajita diminuta_   
_(Sending SOS from this tiny box)_   
_Y perdí la señal al despegar_   
_(And I lost all signal when I lifted up)_   
_ahora estoy atrapado aquí fuera y el mundo me ha olvidado_   
_(Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot)_   
_Por favor, ¿puedo bajar de aquí, porque estoy cansado de ir a la deriva dando vueltas y más vueltas_   
_(Can I please come down? (come down)_   
_'Cause I'm tired of drifting around and round (and round))_   
_puedo bajar, por favor?_   
_(Can I please come down?)_

 

 

  
siento mi cuerpo temblar, mi vista está empañada, pero aún así logro vislumbrar la blanquecina luz de la luna que se cuela por la ventana. ¿Cuando la vida dejo de parecerme bella?, ¿Cuando la soledad se hizo insoportable?, ¿Cuando mi mente se convirtió en mi enemigo?.

Juro que no se la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, y tampoco me interesa buscar en mi pasado para descubrirlas. Me da miedo. No, no las respuestas, me da miedo encontrarme con ese niño que tantas ganas tenía de comerse al mundo, quien se moría por crecer y demostrar sus muchos dones. Me da miedo encontrarme con sus ojos llenos de decepción, con sus esperanzas rotas, con sueños dejados en el olvido. No sé cuándo continúe respirando sin vivir, no sé cuándo morir se convirtió en mi única ilusión, y tampoco sé cuando perdí el rumbo.

Y aunque morir sea algo que me emociona, jamás he intentado suicidarme. Sé que las cicatrices en mis muñecas y piernas podrían sugerir lo contrario, pero nunca he presionado la cuchilla con la fuerza suficiente como para que el daño sea mortal. Y no, no es por temor, eso hace mucho me da igual. Simplemente mis intenciones no han sido matarme, dejaré que el destino se encargue de ello. Por el momento, solo me dejo llevar por lo que mi cabeza dicta. Hasta he comenzado a enamorarme del dolor, me estoy encariñando del ardor que provoca la cuchilla al separar mi piel, el como la caliente y húmeda sangre se escurre por mi brazo. Algunas veces hasta he reído mientras marco mi cuerpo con frenesí, deleitándome con el color vibrante de mi propia sangre sobre mi pálida piel.

También he sentido mi estomago doblarse ante las forzadas arcadas, ya no queda nada en mi estómago, pero aún así, sigo provocándolas, rozándome la campanilla con mis dedos, sintiendo mi cabeza doler y dar vueltas por los violentos espasmos, la comisura de mis labios llenas de saliva y restos de mi interior. ¿Aún me tienes envidia, Mello?, deberías ver cómo luce mi rostro cada que decido provocarme el vomito, lleno de puntos rojos y ojos lacrimosos, luciendo más patético, si es que acaso eso es posible. No solo devuelvo la comida, algo de mi queda ahí, algo de mí se pierde, algo en mí se rompe cada vez más. Deberías de ver la cantidad de pastillas que me meto, no importa para que sean, solo me gusta beberlas. Deberías verme hecho un ovillo en la cama por el ardor que los farmacéuticos causan en mí estomago vacío.

—¿Aún te parezco perfecto?— mi voz se quebranta solo con pronunciar la última palabra. ¿Perfecto? Yo jamás lo he sido, y ya no busco serlo. Mi mente me grita algo diferente ahora. Ya solo busco hacerme daño, solo quiero sentir dolor, solo quiero seguir recordando lo poca cosa que soy. Mi cabeza exige que me torture, y yo solo obedezco.

 

 

  
_Ahora yazco despierto y grito en gravedad cero_   
_(Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity)_   
_y empieza a ahogarme,_   
_(And it's starting to weigh down on me.)_   
_abortemos ya esta misión,_   
_(Let's abort this mission now)_   
_Por favor, ¿puedo bajar?_   
_(Can I please come down?)_

_Así que esta noche llamo a todos los astronautas_   
_(So tonight I'm calling all astronauts)_   
_Toda la gente solitaria y a la que el mundo ha olvidado_   
_(All the lonely people that the world forgot)_   
_si oyes mi voz, ven a traerme,_   
_(If you hear my voice come pick me up)_   
_¿estás ahí fuera?_   
_(Are you out there?)_   
_¡Porque eres todo lo que tengo!_   
_('Cause you're all I've got!)_

 

 

  
—¡CÁLLENSE!— grito, me araño el rostro con desesperación, dejando en mis uñas la humedad de mis lágrimas. No me importa si alguien aún se encuentra despierto, tampoco me importa si alguien me ha escuchado gritar. Solo quiero que se callen, no quiero escucharlas, quiero dormir, quiero que desaparezcan, que me dejen en paz aunque sea un momento.

Tambaleándome, me levanto de la cama, sollozando más alto. Perdí de nuevo, y ahora estoy llorando, siendo sometido por mis pensamientos.

Mi mano tiembla al sacar la cuchilla que siempre guardo en la gaveta de mi buró. Enrollo mi manga del pijama y el filo presiona mi piel, pero sin cortarla. Mi trémula mano no permite que ejerza más presión, y es que una parte de mi no quiere hacerlo, porque sé que una vez la cuchilla rasgue mi piel, no habrá vuelta atrás. Sé que la cordura comenzará a abandonar de nuevo mi cuerpo, sé que buscaré desesperadamente hacerme más daño, sé que luego me sentiré más vacío, más perdido, pero las voces no cesarán, jamás se callaran. El placer que el dolor me provoca es efímero, pero sobretodo falso, solo es la táctica en la que mi enemigo me desmorona, haciéndome creer que merezco ser infeliz, que nada de lo que hago está bien.

  
—Cu-cualquiera es mejor q-que yo— milímetro a milímetro mi piel comienza a rasgarse, dando paso a que la sangre se aventure por ella, las cicatrices ahora están cubiertas por aquel vibrante color rojo. Pero solo logro hacerme un corte y la cuchilla cae estrepitosamente sobre el suelo, cayendo yo hincado al lado de ella.

Una parte de mi, una pequeña parte que parece aún mantener un poco de cordura me ha hecho detenerme. La desesperación comienza a embargarme, volviendo errática mi respiración, convulsionando por mi lloriqueo ... ¡por favor, alguien calle a mi mente!... No soy tan fuerte, no soy tan frío, no soy tan simple como todos creen. Sí disfruto la compañía, es solo que no me gusta hablar mucho. Me gustan los abrazos, aunque no sé cómo corresponderlos.

¡Me odio, joder!, solo soy un títere de mi propia mente, quien me hace como quiere. Que un momento me tiene riendo como desquiciado hasta que las pastillas logran dormirme. Pero que al otro momento, cuando se le da la regalada gana, me insinúa que necesito ayuda, me inyecta la ilusion que alguien verá la soledad a través de mis ojos, me hace creer que la cordura no me ha abandonado por completo y que alguien me salvará. Luego me recuerda que no se puede luchar contra un enemigo que no se puede verse, contra algo que quizá yo creé. Solo es un puto juego para ella. Un juego en el que ambos perderemos

Pero cuando mis ojos comienzan a cerrarse por el cansancio, cuando mi respiración comienza a hacerse profunda para dejarme arrullar por Morfeo, mi mente al fin parece darme tregua. Y es cuando ella se calla que algo en mí aparece, un pequeño recuerdo de aquel niño que deseaba ser feliz.

Lo último que veo antes que mis ojos se cierren por completo es La Luz de neón proveniente del reloj, marcando las 23h30. Parece que el suplicio terminó más temprano este día, pero cada vez me siento más cansado... ¿puede alguien notar mi soledad, por favor?... No soy perfecto, no deseo serlo. Solo quiero que mi mente deje de torturarme, dejar de criticar cada paso que doy, dejar de sentirme menos que los demás, dejar de creer que nada de lo que hago está bien... solo quiero que alguien note que también me entristezco... Y que algo en mí no anda bien.


End file.
